Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing image data files and, more specifically, to embedding data within image files.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices may include a plurality of different image processing functions. For example, an image processing device may include any one of a multifunction peripheral, copier, scanner, printer, or other image processing device, and provide the corresponding functionality. The image processing device enables a user to execute various functions, features, and user interfaces in order to perform particular tasks. By way of example, the image processing device and/or application executing on the image processing device may provide functionality for making photocopies, printing a document, scanning a document and generating an electronic document representing the scanned document, transmitting data over a network, accessing a database on a remote server, or other task.
Often times image processing devices are used to generate electronic versions of hardcopy documents which may then be recognized, categorized and analyzed for certain task-specific information. Certain drawbacks exist when it comes to integrating electronic versions of documents within a set of other electronic documents. A system according to invention principles remedies any drawbacks associated with these conventional systems.